malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhulad Sengar
Rhulad Sengar was a handsome Tiste Edur of House Sengar, fourth and youngest son of Tomad and Uruth.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.36/37 His brothers were Fear, Trull, and the mage Binadas. He was a brash and unsubtle young warrior who was still unblooded and unproven before his tribe. He was eager to strut before the opposite sex and as youngest was indulged by his brothers.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.37/42 Rhulad misinterpreted Trull's reluctance to fight as weakness.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.41-42 Rhulad had clear, grey eyes.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.37 Midik Buhn was his childhood companion and the two were often found engaging each other in sword practice. In Midnight Tides Rhulad was born too late to participate in the Edur War of Unification like his brothers and was eager to prove himself.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.107 He frequently tried to puff himself up in front of Mayen, his brother Fear's betrothed,Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.37 and he enjoyed tweaking Trull's suspicions that he and Mayen were having an affair.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.114-115 Tomad was often cuttingly dismissive of his unblooded son, publicly upbraiding him for his immaturity.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.177-178 Rhulad, his brothers, and Midik and Theradas Buhn were sent out on a quest by Hannan Mosag to the ice fields to the east. They were to retrieve a 'gift' seen in the Warlock King's visions, but were warned not to touch it.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.53-54 During the perilous trek, Trull found Rhulad sleeping at his post and beat him for his shocking dereliction of duty. Rhulad denied the charge despite evidence that intruders had entered the camp and stolen their food during his watch.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.254-255 The Sengar party soon discovered that the gift was a sword frozen in the ice. As they prepared to recover it, they were attacked by scores of bestial Jheck. During the fighting, Rhulad retrieved the sword and slew several of the beasts attempting to attack from the rear. The youngest Sengar fell to the Jheck spears, but as his brothers prepared to bring his body home they discovered the sword could not be removed from his hands. Fear was comforted by the knowledge that Rhulad had died blooded and a hero.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.255-262 After death, Rhulad found himself on a beach near the tent of the Crippled God. The god was angered that Hannan Mosag had used their alliance for personal power and to make his people unassailable. But the god demanded conquest. He resurrected Rhulad, promising him the sword would increase the young warrior's power every time he died. Rhulad eagerly accepted.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.270-275 ] Rhulad's corpse returned to life just as the slave, Udinaas, completed the Edur ritual of encasing the body in a sheathe of coins and wax.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.284-286/290-295 The reborn Rhulad was more balanced and assured, more hulking and bestial.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.342-343 His voice was rough, raspy, and tinged with hysteria, and his skin was marred by burns wherever coins became dislodged.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.349/356/358 He took control of the Edur from Hannan Mosag before a crowd of nobles, declared himself Emperor, and demanded his brothers and former king kneel before him. Once they did, he ordered Fear to surrender his betrothed, Mayen, to become his Empress, much to her horror.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.359-361 In Memories of Ice Using his powers as Master of the Deck, Ganoes Paran found himself before the Throne of Shadow on Drift Avalii. The Throne spoke in his mind calling out for the protection of Anomander Rake. It warned that the Tiste Edur sought the Throne and that they had been corrupted and their souls poisoned. It also stated that they were led by a new Emperor of the Edur, the Tyrant of Pain and the Deliverer of Midnight Tides, who had been slain a hundred times.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.820 In Reaper's Gale He was finally slain by Karsa Orlong. Rhulad's sword The Crippled God destroyed the Third Meckros city and rescued only Withal, a Meckros swordsmith. He enslaved the man to make a particular sword of his own design.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.26-28 The result was a two-handed straight-bladed sword with a thin and strangely mottled blade. The blade was seemingly forged of polished iron and elongated black shards of some harder, glassier material, the surface of both cracked and uneven.Midnight Tides, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.256/260Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.284 Only sorcery kept the blade's unusual materials from shattering at the first blow.Midnight Tides, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.286 Its bell-hilt was shaped to resemble the links of a chain using the drawn twist technique of the Meckros.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.350 Withal later mentioned that the black shards came from the broken pieces of two narrow-bladed, overlong knives.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.597 It was possible that the shards were what was left of Silchas Ruin's swords which had been shattered by a K'Chain Che'Malle Matron's death-cry when the Tiste had invaded the Malazan world.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.174 Fan art gallery Rhulad by Puck.jpg|Interpretation of Rhulad by Puckstein|link=File:Rhulad by Puck.jpg Rhulad sengar by slaine69.jpg|Interpretation of Rhulad Sengar by slaine69|link=File:Rhulad sengar by slaine69.jpg Rhulads games by slaine69.jpg|Interpretation of Rhulad Sengar by slaine69|link=File:Rhulads games by slaine69.jpg Rhulad sengar by deathris.jpg|Rhulad Sengar by DeathriS|link=File:Rhulad sengar by deathris.jpg Rhulad 'Longest Sword' by Tsabo6.jpg|Interpretation of Rhulad by Tsabo6|link=File:Rhulad 'Longest Sword' by Tsabo6.jpg Rhulad by Coalhands.jpg|Rhulad by Coalhands Rhulad by Tommy Arnold.jpg|Rhulad by Tommy Arnold (Official image) Notes and references de:Rhulad Sengar Category:Males Category:Tiste Edur Category:High House Chains Category:Rulers Category:Nobles